nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruf des Erzmagiers
|Ort = |Zone = Draenor |Fraktion = Beide |Ansprechpartner = Erzmagier Khadgar |Gilde = |Zugehörigkeit = |Findet statt = Warlords of Draenor |Webseite = }} Der Ruf des Erzmagiers ist in Warlords of Draenor eine legendäre Questreihe für Spieler der Stufe 100. Als Belohnung winkt ein legendärer Ring. Beschreibung Die Reise durch Draenor war lang und gefährlich. Ein Portal im Tanaandschungel wurde zerstört, aber Gul'dan und die entstellten Überbleibsel der Eisernen Horde haben ihre Versuche nicht aufgegeben, ein neues Portal nach Azeroth zu öffnen. Glücklicherweise arbeiten starke Mächte daran, diese bösartigen Pläne zu vereiteln – darunter auch Erzmagier Khadgar. Er hat sich ganz der Aufgabe verschrieben, die Bedrohung durch die Eiserne Horde zu beseitigen, und die erstarkende Macht Gul'dans bietet neue Herausforderungen und neue legendäre Belohnungen für alle, die standhaft genug sind, Khadgars Aufträge auszuführen. Kapitel I: Ruf des Erzmagiers Beginnt Khadgars legendäre Quest und beweist, dass Ihr für die Schlachtzüge bereit seid, indem Ihr den Geist von Kairozdormu bezwingt. Khadgars Diener ist euer erster Kontakt in eurer Garnison und bietet euch ab Stufe 98 die erste Quest: Ruf des Erzmagiers an. Erzmagier Khadgar hat einen Turm östlich von Talador in den Sümpfen von Zangarra errichtet. Hier wagt ihr die ersten Schritte auf eurem Weg, einen mächtigen neuen Ring zu erhalten, um die Bösewichte Azeroths zu bekämpfen. Khadgar lässt euch wissen, dass der Standort ihm zwar nicht gefällt – es aber das beste ist, was er so kurzfristig zustande bringen konnte. Cordana Teufelsang wird euch als erste begrüßen. (Die scheint aber doch ganz nett zu sein!) Ihr sagt Khadgar besser nichts davon, dass seine Bücher schon etwas schimmlig riechen. Das könnte ihn sehr ungehalten machen. Khadgar ist nicht ganz allein dafür zuständig, euren neuen Ring zu erschaffen. Ihr müsst auch etwas Arbeit beisteuern. Eure erste Aufgabe wird es sein, die Quest: Türme des Verräters anzunehmen und ein Band aus reinem Solium von der Obersten Weisen Vyrix hoch auf der Himmelsnadel zu beschaffen. Khadgars Aufgabe Alle mächtigen Ringe brauchen Zeit in der Herstellung, und die Quest: Khadgars Aufgabe ist nur der erste Schritt von vielen, um einen von wahrhaft legendärer Macht zu bekommen. Khadgar hat euch einiges zu sagen, während er an der Erschaffung des Rings arbeitet. Zeit anzufangen, denn viele Aufgaben liegen noch vor euch. Er ist wegen Gul'dan besorgt und braucht eure Holfe dabei ihn herauszutreiben, indem ihr ihm seinen Leutnants einen Schlag versetzt. Ihr werdet also gebeten, in die Blutschlägermine zu gehen und einen Flammenkern von Gug'rokk zu beschaffen, ins Grimmgleisdepot, um einen Eisenkern zu beschaffen und in den Immergrünen Flor, um den Lebenskern von Yalnu zu besorgen. Dafür bekommt ihr einen epischen Ring mit einer Gegenstandsstufe von 640. Draenors geheime Macht / Kampf mit Teron'gor Um Euren Ring weiter zu verstärken, braucht Khadgar aber noch etwas mehr. Seinen Berechnungen nach benötigt er 4986 Apexiskristalle, um Draenors geheime Macht zu nutzen – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nachdem Abschluß dieser Aufgabe ist Khadgar fast bereit, seinen Zauber zu wirken. Allerdings möchte er zunächst, dass ihr noch weitere Aufgaben erledigt. Ihr habt doch Zeit, oder? Klar habt ihr die! Exarch Maladaar hat eine Nachricht geschickt, dass Agenten des Schattenrats in Auchindoun eingedrungen sind. Khadgar möchte jetzt, dass ihr den Kampf mit Teron'gor aufnehmt, um ihn aus dem Spiel zu nehmen. Wo ihr schon dabei seid, möchte er auch eine Phiole mit dem Verderbten Blut von Teron'gor, damit er weitere Mitglieder des Schattenrats ausfindig machen kann ... darunter auch Gul'dan. Nachdem Teron'gors Fall ist Khadgar der Meinung, Gul'dan finden zu können und bietet euch die Quest Augen des Erzmagiers an.Zunächst schien es eine gute Idee zu sein, Gul'dan zu verfolgen – doch wie sich herausstellt, ist er schwer zu fassen und bleibt im Verborgenen. Khadgar wird etwas mehr Macht benötigen, um seine Reichweite zu vergrößern. Doch er hat schon eine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen kann. Flüchtiger Drache Was wäre das für eine legendäre Quest, wenn man keine Drachen dabei jagt, stimmt's? In diesem Fall weiß Khadgar, dass es ein Bronzedrache sein musste, der Garrosh Höllschrei befreit und nach Draenor gebracht hat. Kairozdormu, ein flüchtiger Drache aus Azeroth, ist das Ziel des Erzmagiers. Schnell wird jedoch klar, dass mehr als nur zwei Personen nötig sein werden, um die Sache zu beenden. Er schickt euch nach Nagrand zu einem Treffen mit ihm und Chromie, jedermanns Lieblings-Bronzedrachen. Mit Chromies Hilfe beginnt ihr die Quest: Die Drachenerzählung, um Kairozdormu ausfindig zu machen. Ihn aufzufinden ist jedoch nicht der schwierige Teil der Angelegenheit. Schon bald erfährt eure Gruppe, dass Garrosh seinen Retter bei seiner Ankunft auf Draenor getötet hat, sein Vorhaben aber nicht ganz zu Ende gebracht hat. Kairoz' Geist irrt noch immer umher, und es ist an der Zeit, ihn zu bekämpfen, um sich in der Quest: Befleckte Bronze seine verbleibende Macht zu sichern und zu beenden, was Garrosh angefangen hat. Ihr werdet wählen müssen, welche Rolle ihr in eurer kleinen Gruppe spielen wollt, um ihn gemeinsam besiegen zu können. Nachdem diese Quest abgeschlossen ist, erhaltet ihr den Erfolg Kapitel I: Ruf des Erzmagiers. Kapitel II: Gul'dan schlägt zurück Schließt Khadgars legendäre Schlachtzugsquests in Hochfels ab und rettet sein Leben, wenn sich alles zum Schlechten wendet. Entfesselte Macht Da dieser Teil der Aufgabe erledigt ist, ist es nun Zeit, zum Turm zurückzukehren, um sich in der Quest: Entfesselte Macht mit einem aufgewerteten Ring (Gegenstandsstufe 680) die verdiente Belohnung abzuholen. Außerdem liegen einige neue Aufgaben vor euch. Es ist Zeit, gefährlichere Gegner in Hochfels in Angriff zu nehmen. Ihr werdet in der Quest: Fall des Imperiums gebeten, einen Folianten des Teufelsbrechers von Kaiser Mar'goks Teufelsbrecherhauptmann zu besorgen und von Mar'gok ein Siegel zu beschaffen. Zunächst scheinen die Seiten des Folianten leer zu sein, aber mithilfe des Siegels kann Khadgar mehr erfahren, darunter auch die nächsten Schritte, die ihr unternehmen müsst, um Gul'dan aufzuhalten. In der Quest: Vermächtnis der Zaubererkönige wird euch aufgetragen, 125 Dominanzsteine zu sammeln, mit denen er in der Lage sein wird, Gul'dans Schleier der Verborgenheit zu lüften. Jäger: Gejagt Nachdem ihr die Steine abgegeben habt, müsst ihr mit Khadgar sprechen, um die nächste Quest: Das zweite Gesicht zu erhalten und Gul'dan zu finden. Außerdem werdet ihr Garona in Jägerin: Gejagt in einer launigen kleinen Jagd rund um Khadgars Turm verfolgen müssen, bis ihr sie in einer Höhle in die Enge treiben und gefangennehmen könnt. Sie wird euch dafür nicht gerade mögen, aber Khadgar schon. Mit Berührung der Kirin-Tor wertet er euren Ring auf Gegenstandsstufe 690 auf. Außerdem erhaltet ihr den Erfolg Kapitel II: Gul'dan schlägt zurück. Kapitel III: Der Fall der Gießerei Schließt Khadgars legendäre Quests innerhalb der Schwarzfelsgießerei ab, bis die Eiserne Horde flieht! Es ist Zeit, mit der Quest: Macht der Elementarlords in die Schwarzfelsgießerei vorzudringen. Khadgar will mehr über die Zusammenarbeit des Schwarzfelsklans mit Kreaturen aus Feuer und Stein in der Gießerei erfahren, und dazu müsst ihr drei Elementartafeln aus verschmolzenen Elementarrunen zusammenfügen. Wenn ihr sie habt, wird er ihre Macht auch benutzen, um euren Ring noch weiter auf Gegenstandsstufe 715 aufzuwerten, wenn ihr die Quest: Der ungebrochene Kreis abschließt. Während ihr in der Schwarzfelsgießerei seid, könnt ihr auch die Quest: Schwarzfausts Geheimnis annehmen, um damit anzufangen, Garona von Gul'dans Einfluss zu befreien und sie als legendäre Anhängerin zu gewinnen. Mit Schwarzfausts Arm – in der Faust *hust - 'tschuldigung* – bekommt ihr als Nächstes die Quest: Gefangener des Geistes, in der ihr Khadgar schützen müsst, während er seinen Zauber auf Garona wirkt. Danach schickt er euch in die Höhle der Geheimnisse im Schattenmondtal, wo ihr zwei weitere Quests erhaltet, Der Schattenkrieg und Kugel der Herrschaft (Das ist eigentlich ganz praktisch). Er braucht die Kugel der Herrschaft, um Garona zu befreien, und während ihr schon da seid, könnt ihr gleich den Schattenrat etwas aufmischen – der daran gearbeitet hat, in der nahen Stadt den Exarchenrat der Draenei zu unterwandern. Nachdem ihr die Quests „ Macht der Elementarlords“ und „Schwarzfausts Geheimnis“ abgeschlossen habt, erhaltet ihr den Erfolg Kapitel III: Der Fall der Gießerei Außer Kontrolle Es ist an der Zeit, Garona zu befreien. Jetzt, da ihr die Kugel der Herrschaft besorgt habt, ist Khadgar dazu bereit, genau das zu tun. Es ist ratsam, sich vor allem in Acht zu nehmen, das sich aus Garona befreien könnte. (Wirklich ... sagt nicht, man hätte euch nicht gewarnt.) Nachdem ihr das Böse in Garona besiegt habt, ist es Zeit für die Quest: Zu Gul'dan!, in der ihr von ihr lernt, dass Gul'dan aufgebrochen ist, und auch wohin – nach Klingenwuts Kommandoposten im nördlichen Talador. Ihr werdet ihn in der Quest: Garona, übernehmen Sie mit Garonas Hilfe unterwandern müssen und dabei ihre besonderen Talente als Meuchelmörderin und Spionin nutzen. Nachdem diese Quest abgeschlossen ist, sprecht ihr mit Garona, um auch: Meine Garona abzuschließen und sie als Anhängerin eurer Garnison zu gewinnen. Kapitel IV: Die Inkarnation der Dunkelheit Erhaltet mit Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.2 Euren legendären Ring, indem Ihr Khadgars Quests abschließt. Die Kampagne in Draenor war nicht ohne ihre Gefahren, und selbst jetzt gibt es noch mehr zu tun. In der Quest: Der letzte Vorstoß werdet ihr gebeten, in eure Garnison zurückzukehren, um auf Anweisungen von Erzmagier Khadgar zu warten. Was noch ominöser ist: Es heißt, Gul'dan hätte die Herrschaft über das übernommen, was von der Eisernen Horde übrig ist. Es scheint, als wäre die Geschichte dazu verdammt, sich zu wiederholen, wie sehr sich die Streitkräfte der Horde und Allianz auch anstrengen mögen. Um diese nicht enden wollende Gefahr zu bekämpfen, müsst ihr euch darauf vorbereiten, in den Tanaandschungel zurückzukehren und dieser Bedrohung ein Ende zu setzen. Ihr werdet ein größeres Schiff brauchen, um nach Tanaan zu gelangen, und man trägt euch auf, eine Werft in eurer Garnison zu bauen, die euch dabei hilft. Ihr könnt auch eure Flotte ausbauen und eure Schiffe auf Missionen schicken. Khadgar trifft euch an eurem neuen Dock und unterbreitet euch die nächsten Schritte in Richtung eures Ringes, bei denen ihr Gul'dans finstere Pläne vereiteln werdet. Es gibt zwei Missionen, die eure frisch gebaute Werft zu diesem Zweck übernehmen kann – nach Farahlon! und aus der Tiefe, in denen ihr nach Artefakten suchen werdet. Khadgar möchte auch, dass ihr in die Höllenfeuerzitadelle im Herzen des Tanaandschungels eindringt und die Quest: brauchen keinen Bibliotheksausweis erledigt, um Folianten des Chaos zu sammeln. Nachdem ihr die Folianten gesammelt habt, gibt es eine Bücherverbrennung. Zumindest würde es das, wenn Cordana Teufelsang nur mitarbeiten und sie zerstören würde, wie es ihr befohlen wurde. Aber manchmal muss man Dinge, die getan werden müssen, selbst erledigen. Ihr werdet Cordana als Teil von Verrat! bekämpfen müssen. Ihr müsst sie davon abhalten, die Bücher zu behalten und euren Schatz von einem Ring an sich zu nehmen. Nachdem Cordana besiegt ist, treffen sich Mitglieder der Allianz mit Yrel, um K'aras Segen zu erhalten, Mitglieder der Horde erhalten einen Segen der Elemente von Drek'thar. Jetzt bleibt nur noch eins: die Jagd nach Gul'dan. Nachdem Gul'dan besiegt ist, erhaltet ihr euren glitzernden neuen legendären Ring, den Erfolg IV: Die Inkarnation der Dunkelheit und ein neues Monument für eure Garnison. Nach all der Arbeit könnte es jetzt an der Zeit sein, neben eurem Monument zur Feier des Tages eine Kaja'Cola zu trinken, während ihr euren hübschen neuen Ring bewundert. Das habt ihr euch verdient. Änderungen Patch 6.2.2 Mit dem Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.2.2 wurden neue wöchendliche Quests hinzugefügt, um Spielern in einer frühen Phase der Questreihe in Hochfels und der Schwarzfelsgießerei einen schnelleren Fortschritt zu ermöglichen. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft Patch 6.2.2 Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Was vor uns liegt: Questreihe für den legendären Ring (19. Juni 2015) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Talador Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Reiseführer